First Time Was Unfortunate, But The Second Time I Wouldn't Take Back
by Ebony sword
Summary: It's not easy being a Reserve Course student, with all the trouble going around within the school. But I always try my best to stay out of trouble to complete my education, despite all the hurdles along the way. One day, I ended meeting someone who I hope to one day be close too. Deaf!OC. Pre-romance. First Person POV


**Talking:** "Hi"

**Thoughts:** 'Oh boy'

**Written:** _Dearest_

**Noise:** *SMACK*

**Sign language:** _Hi_

**Time: After Class**

* * *

_Dearest Brother and Sister_

_I've settled in at Hope's Peak Academy's Reserve Course Department and I hope I can continue continuing without any trouble, so I can have a better education, make new friends (hopefully), and have a bright future. But… I'm surrounded by people who either resent the Main Course due to suppose favoritism, revere them due to their talents, or strive to get in to the point of possible insanity. There have been arguments involving those three groups, causing some tension in the air. Very few don't care and just want to get through the school year, without any incident. I know I do. In all honesty, i'm really scared_

…

'Maybe I should erase some of that, there's no need for them to worry' I thought as I positioned my pencil to erase the nervously written part of the message when...

*WHACK*

I let out a yelp when a body collided onto me, which resulted in the two of us, along with my desk chair, falling to the floor. As the person got off me, I was stunned by unexpected impact. As I regain my composure, I observed what was happening.

Two of my classmates look like they were in an argument about something. One of the two was pointing at the Main Course building with a determined look on their face, while the second sneered at the person.

'No doubt mocking them about their hopes in entering the Main Course.' I thought sighing as I gathered my things, positioned my chair and sat back down. It's no surprise if that were the case, while I can read lips, it's just that there's no point in dwelling since arguments like this happen all the time.

There are people who tried so hard to get accepted into the Main Course and others mock them for it. There's also the one who are not afraid to show their hatred and those who defend their idols. Lastly, those who talk about then fanatically and those who either tell them to shut up or mock them. Sometimes they end up escalating into physical fights. In times like this, I worry that a riot is going to happen. And about that Main Course girl who always comes to visit Sato.

Despite one group thinking that the Main Course is looking down at them, I've never seen them visit and make that sort of gesture. So far that red-headed Main Course girl ('I don't know her name or her talent, but i see her with a camera. Maybe a photographer?') hasn't showed signs of superiority. Just contentment and concern for Sato. The concerned part because Kuzuryu always seems to harass them. The content part is just from being around her.

'It's nice to know that despite the so called status, they still never stopped being friends' I thought smiling.

But then again, I've never been around people that much, so something must have happened I wasn't there for. One of the reasons is that because of my 'condition' not many people know how to communicate with me. They sometimes look at me with pity in their eyes, thinking that I barely have anything at all to do with my life. I hated that look more then anything, it makes me feel like I'm useless and that I'm supposed to be babied. There have been bullies in the past, but not for long since they left me alone the next day. My brother tries to hide it, but I know he has something to do with it. The second reason is because I get incredibly nervous when it comes to new people. I always worry about messing things up and end up making people dislike me. My siblings reassured me not to worry about it, but I do.

I came to Hope's Peak Academy for a few reasons. One is to show of my independency, proving I don't need my siblings protection and that I'm not limited by my 'disability'. The second is to hopefully make friends that look past my deafness, without my brother scaring them. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't intimidate every person that interacts with me. But he does have a reputation that makes people steer clear from me. The third is to get a high education to gain a career that doesn't involve my families business.

The business is not something to laugh at, although my parents (before they died) and my siblings tried to protect me, I know the truth. I notice my brother looking nervous when I came to close to the room I'm never allowed in. Occasionally I smell blood, sweat, tears and analeptic. I know that my family is involved with shady business which caused my most of my family's demise, including my parents, and that my brother is trying to fulfill the their legacy. I don't know about my sister though. I think they might have had a business with the Kuzuryus at some point in the past, considering I read my parents lips mentioning the name and the fact that I feel my Kuzuryu classmate staring at me.

Before I can contemplate I saw both my teacher and sign language interpreter come in, signaling that break is over, and my classmates went to their seats. I sat down and watched attentive as my interpreter translate what the teacher is saying, once again feeling Kuzuryu's stare, never knowing who I will meet after class.

* * *

**After Class**

I wasn't sure what just happened. One minute I was walking to from Reserve Course Department and suddenly…

I got knocked over. Again.

'Ow… Twice in one day. Ok, I'll pay more attention to my surroundings next time.' I thought sighing internally as I opened my eyes. It took me a few seconds to process what I'm seeing, when it did my face heated up.

'Uuuuhhhh?!' I screamed internally

I find myself looking at a pretty girl with long, dark purple hair that looks like it's cut unevenly, a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. Her eyes are closed as she rubs her forehead, which got hit as she fell down, then she opened them to look at me, revealing light, greyish-purple eyes.

But that's not the reason I was embarrassed, it's that when we fell we ended up in a… compromising position. No doubt people will talk.

Luckily, (or unluckily, depending on the perspective) she noticed too, as her face turned red and scrambled off me. Her mouth was moving real fast as moved around to help me get me things. From the obstacles of them together, what I read was "Sorry", "mean to", and "don't hate", then she bowed. I got a little annoyed for a minute, due to her avoiding eye contact. But when I got a good look at her, I noticed that she wears a girls uniform that's different from mine.

'She must be from the Main Course.' I summarized as my annoyance was gone. Most of the Reserve Course Students know about my 'disability', since she's from the Main Course, she wouldn't know about the rude gesture she's making.

'But then again, most my fellow Reserve Courses don't exactly make eye contact either' I frowned in annoyance. But I kinda understand since they don't know how to talk to me.

Unfortunately when the girl glanced up and saw my frown, she mistook it as me being mad at her, and started to cry. Then a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a uniform from Main Course, came over, and looked at the crying girl with concern. Then she looked at me, with an angered look in her face. She started to say, from what I read, "What did you do to Tsumiki-San?!"

'So her name's Tsumiki.' I thought absentminded, when the girl started to show impatience, panicking I signed _Sorry, we just bumped into each other! I didn't do anything, I swear!_ I mentally slapped myself because I wasn't sure if she would understand me

The girl looked a little surprised, then turned to Tsumiki. The two talked for awhile then the girl went back to me, smiling as she signed _It's alright. If anything, I should apologize for my behavior. I thought you might've bullied Tsumiki-san, but she explained to me what happened and wanted to apologize for bumping into you._

I was surprised that she knew sign language, then got real nervous, but I didn't want to be rude. I swallowed, willed my hands not to shake, then I signed back _It's fine, I understand that you wanted to protect your friend. As for Tsumiki-san, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm not mad, I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry for causing you trouble and for making you cry._ The girl then translated what I signed to Tsumiki-san, she looked a shocked. But why? Over me apologizing?

Before I could think it over, the girl looked like she realized something. _My apologies I forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Sonia Nevermind. This is Tsumiki Mikan._

I smiled instantly _Nice to meet you, my name's Tachibana Megumi._

Then the three started to talk about our school, hobbies, news, and other things.

* * *

(Switch P.O.V, Mikan)

I couldn't stop thinking of the Reverse Course Student, Tachibana Megumi, as Sonia and I returned to the Main Course.

When I first met her, I thought she would have hated me. But then Sonia appear and started to act as a translator between us, after the whole misunderstanding has been cleared. We started to converse, I began to take a good look at Megumi. She looks a little bite like Yukizome-sensei, except her orange ponytailed-hair is a little dark and her eyes are dark brown. She's a little cute. When her expression brightened the longer we talked, I started to pay more attention, committing every detail to memory.

'Enjoying my company.'

Disappointingly, we went our separate ways, but not before she asked if she could see us again. I was sure she just wanted Sonia's company since she knows sign language, but surprisingly she wanted to see me again as well. I was too shocked to speak, so Sonia spoke for me and said that she could. She gave her the time and place to meet up and Megumi thanked us and gave a bashful smile, that made my heart skip a beat.

'She enjoys my company. Not only that, she wants to see me again' I blushed, excited to see her again, but then a dark thought passes through my mind

'She'll never able to get close to me, because of our language barrier.'

….

'I should ask Sonia-san to teach me sign language.' I thought determined

* * *

**It was an old idea I thought about 2 years but never got the chance to write. I need to clarify a few things.**

**In Canon, Sonia can speak, read, and write thirty different languages. So I'd like to think that Sign Language is included.**

**It's a pre-romance Megumi/Mikan (I called it either Orangeshipping or Citrusshipping, due to that Mikan means "mandarin" and Tachibana means "wild orange"), like how they first met.**

**I wasn't sure where it will lead up or if it should be in a canon timeline or an AU, so I'll put it in as a one-shot.**


End file.
